


Sometimes you feel lost.

by Lilo_93



Series: Skam one shots. [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soft Isak
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Soms heeft Isak even heel hard nodig.





	Sometimes you feel lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one

Ik kijk om mij heen.   
De menigte van mensen is zo groot.   
Ik zoek een bepaalde jongen.   
Ik zie hem staan.   
Hij staat met Jonas te praten.   
Ik ren op hem af.   
Hij slaat direct zijn armen on mijn middel heen.   
We zijn op een feest van Magnus.   
Iedereen heeft het na zijn in.   
Ik mis hem gewoon zo erg soms.   
Ik kijk Even aan.   
Hij drukt zijn lippen op mijn mond.   
"Ik ben hier, ik laat je niet alleen."  
Ik voel zijn lippen tegen mijn wang.  
Ik word rustig en voel de liefde van Even die ik soms zo hard nodig heb.   
We praten wat met Jonas maar besluiten daarna toch naar huis te gaan.  
Ik zit op zijn schoot.   
Hij kijkt mij vragend aan.  
"Ik hou van je."   
"Ik hou ook van jouw, ik laat je nooit meer alleen."  
Ik glimlach en sluit mijn ogen.   
Door hem voel ik mij niet meer alleen.


End file.
